There are multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technologies for simultaneously transmitting data to a plurality of user equipments (UEs) from a base station including a plurality of transmitting antennas. In the multi-user MIMO, inter-UE orthogonalization technologies such as zero forcing (ZF) applying transmission weights to transmitting data at a transmitter side so as not to cause an interference between UEs or block diagonalization are known. The transmission weights are determined based on the channel state of a radio communication channel between a base station and UEs. In addition, there are technologies for predicting a channel at a data receiving time point and calculating a transmission weight by using a predicted channel state.